Chimera's Immortal
by SoulEaterMARLuver
Summary: Yay!My 1st Chimera/Marco fic!So excited! Basicly, its Chimera's feelings towards Marco, her harsh abuse and how it's hard for her to let go and move on. It's like a lyrical-feeling-poem-thing. Lyrics used: My Immortal, Artist: Evanescence. Please review!


My Immortal lyrics

**_Chimera's Immortal_**

Hi there everyone! Sashiba no uritizue!-(meaning, "Long time no see!") This is my recent update to the MAR stories that I've made. Only this time, it's an angst-romantic song for Chimera to express her pitying, depressing past and her memories and feelings towards Marco and to what I think happened to her as the woman Eileen to in a sort of lyrical-sentence-like story or poem or whatever to you guys the readers. Gomen I haven't contributed to other couples, stories or chapters but right now I'm hooked on the Chimera/Marco, Halloween/Loco, Phantom/Candice and Ian/Gido pairings of the Chess. But anyway, here's my story! Enjoy!

_I'm so tired of being here_, captive in this dingy fall apart shackto these monsters of men_  
Suppressed by all my childish fears_, that I'd die if I did not comply to they're demands_  
And if you have to leave_, the fact that they led you away to your death and out of this world_  
I wish that you would just leave_, fills me with complete and utter sorrow and I wish this feeling and these men would disappear _  
'Cause your presence still lingers here_, your memories are engraved in my soul _  
And it won't leave me alone_, this awfully bittersweet guilt won't lift from my heart

_These wounds won't seem to heal_, emotional and physical trauma_  
This pain is just too real_, beatings, yelling, raping of every waking and sleeping moment_  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_, the atrocities of what they've done to us cannot be mended

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_, you'd console me_  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_, you'd protect me_  
And I held your hand through all of these years_, you'd help me_  
But you still have_, and even though you're body's gone,_  
All of me_, you've always had all of me

_You used to captivate me_, enchanting me with your handsome looks and optimistic personality_  
By your resonating light_, that glowed all about you for only me to cherish and everyone else to notice_  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_, the past of the promising future together we did not have _  
Your face it haunts_, you're happily assured smile resounding in my overflowing memories_  
My once pleasant dreams_, of the nights we shared together in each others arms to dream of a bright to morrow_  
Your voice it chased away_, you're final "It's alright, honey. I'll be right back so just wait here" echoes in my ears_  
All the sanity in me_, driving me to lose humanity and become the insanity of what I am now

_These wounds won't seem to heal_, the scars are still too deep and severe_  
This pain is just too real_, it's just too fresh in my mind and body_  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_, I cannot move a grievingly bitter me forward to walk the road of repent

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_, you'd comfort me

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_, you'd put me first out of danger's way above yourself

_And I held your hand through all of these years_, you'd help rebuild my confused heart with your lovingly patient worn hands

_But you still have_, and although I continue to live and overlooked as a demon

_All of me_, you will always have my remaining unconditional affections

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_, when I'd pray and scream for you in my waking hell and sleepless twilights_  
But though you're still with me_, I know your still with me spiritually _  
I've been alone all along_, but your shielding faith has exposed me to loneliness, neglect and hate

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_, you'd promise me your unyielding love with your indulging words and bold actions

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_, you'd always hold me together and keep at bay those awful nightmares

_And I held your hand through all of these years_, you'd help me every step of the way into this cruelly, happy world

_But you still have_, and yet your gone from now till I pass away to join you whether it be heaven or hell,

_All of me…_know that my eternal love for you will never fade

I finished this in one day and I chose this song because I thought a majority of the lyrics fitted Chimera's relationship with Marco and it's just a great sad and beautiful song. Song used: My Immortal. Artist: Evanescence. Please review this one 'cuz the Ian Love Song I submitted didn't get any reviews yet so I would really appreciate at least five for this one and I really like to read everyone's opinions. So, thank you for reading! An' for a hint, my next story will probably another contribution to the very limited amount of Chimera/Marco, Halloween/Loco and Phantom/Candice stories, 'cuz someone's gotta make them so why not an obsessing author nut like me? Okay, so everyone remember My 3 R's; READ, REVIEW and RECOMMEND! Tank u! Bye Bye!-


End file.
